Coin Toss
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Based partially on the promo for "Go It Alone". Callie and Arizona make quite possibly the worst - and best - decision of their lives when the coin lands on its side and they both decide to get pregnant.


**I don't own GA and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Author's Note: _Warning for brief, non-graphic childbirth. Also, I am firmly against the idea of this in canon (want just Arizona to be pregnant), but couldn't resist the idea in fic. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Aware that flipping a coin was sort of a stupid idea to decide a major life decision, Callie and Arizona went ahead with it anyway. They really didn't care. "So you ready to do this?" a nervous Arizona questioned.

A nervous Callie nodded and flipped the coin. She laughed when it landed on its side. "Guess we'll have to try that again."

"Guess so." Arizona urged her wife to flip the coin again and wasn't shocked when it landed on its side for a second time.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? You try!" Callie handed the coin over so her wife could flip it.

Arizona eyed it nervously and flipped it. She stared in shock when the fucker landed on its side yet again. "Really? Really?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Callie stared in shock at the coin that lay between them. How the hell had that happened?

Arizona looked up at her as a thought occurred to her. "Maybe it's trying to tell us something?"

"Like maybe we should both get knocked up?" Callie laughed at the thought before she realized Arizona wasn't. She looked up at her. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"We can both try IVF. There's no guarantee that it'll work on both of us, but it's an option."

"What if we end up with two or more babies? Going from one to two is going to be hard enough. But there could be multiples!"

"I'm aware of that. But it's an option."

Callie only had to think about it for a few minutes. She had some reservations about this, but she was sure their worst fears wouldn't come to pass. "This is quite possible the stupidest decision we've ever made, but I'm in."

She laughed nervously. "Great, so I am." Arizona couldn't believe they were doing this. She had some reservations herself, but that was mostly due to her miscarriage. She couldn't handle it if she lost another baby – last time had destroyed her already fragile mind. She didn't want to go back to that dark place she had been in.

The fertility specialist they had gone to see okayed the plan and assuaged their fears and reservations about it. "Are you sure you'll both be able to handle being pregnant at the same time?"

Both women nodded. "We can handle it." Callie hoped she was right.

Since Callie and Arizona ovulated at different times, they couldn't get the procedure done at the same time. They got inseminated a week apart and waited for the results. What happened next was definitely going to change their lives.

Arizona finally broke about two weeks later. "What if I'm pregnant and I lose this baby, Calliope?"

Callie turned around to face her and brushed her hair back from her face. "Oh, Arizona. Why didn't you say anything before?"

She shrugged. "I was scared to."

"You don't think I'm scared? Sofia was born prematurely and so many things went wrong. But she's a happy and healthy thriving little girl now. Am I worried something like that is going to happen again? Of course. But I know that as long as I have you by my side, I can do anything. We're stronger together." Callie grinned at her.

Arizona grinned right back. "Thank you, Callie."

"You're welcome." She kissed her and then went to sleep.

Two weeks later, they held hands and waited for their doctor to meet with them. Arizona was pretty sure she was pregnant – morning sickness had already kicked in – but she wanted to know for sure. Callie thought her boobs were bigger, but hadn't said anything about it yet. Their doctor smiled when she came into the room and sat down. "Congratulations – you're both pregnant."

Arizona's mouth dropped open. "We have two babies on the way?"

"Wow. Thank you for all your help." Callie and Arizona were having babies (fuck, that was actually plural). Their family was expanding. This was something they had both wanted, but it was still surreal to hear the news.

"You're welcome."

Callie and Arizona went home and immediately sat down so they could process the news. "So that definitely happened."

"Yeah." Arizona was in a daze. She was still worried about miscarrying, but Callie had definitely eased her fears. She'd probably panic until the first ultrasound, however. She needed to make sure her child was alive before she let herself accept the news.

Morning sickness hit Callie hard only a few days later. She and Arizona took turns in the bathroom and hated themselves for a long time. "I forgot how much this sucked."

"So did I." God, Arizona wished she was one of those women who had an easy pregnancy, but didn't look like that was a possibility.

When they went in for ultrasounds, Arizona broke down when she heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time. "It's alive?"

"It's alive," her doctor confirmed, grinning at her as she moved the wand around. "And there's only one baby, so you don't have to worry about our multiples."

Arizona was relieved about that. "Calliope, that's our healthy baby."

"I can see that. I'm so proud of you, Arizona." Callie leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. She and Arizona exchanged positions a few minutes later.

"Also just one baby and also looks healthy and happy. There's the heartbeat." Callie and Arizona's OB/GYN was thrilled everything seemed to be working out for her patients.

Although everything was fine, Callie and Arizona waited until they were past the first trimester (and Arizona breathed a sigh of relief when she made it past another milestone) to break the news to their friends and co-workers. "Both of you are? Wow. Congratulations, though." Meredith hugged them, happy but not surprised they had chosen to expand their family. She figured it was coming after Callie's reaction to seeing Bailey a few months ago.

"I thought your boobs were bigger, but I didn't want to say anything." Alex laughed when Arizona smacked him.

"We'll be here if you need us – don't worry about that." Meredith congratulated them again and then went to check on one of her patients.

"Yeah, congratulations. Happy for you guys." Alex hugged them and then went on his own way.

As both women grew, they battled hormones and a variety of other things. Their sex life actually ended up improving because both were so horny.

"It's okay to be scared, right?" Arizona asked one night. At six months pregnant, she had already given up on normal shoes since her feet were so swollen. Callie was still doing fine in that department (not that she was bitter or anything).

"Of course it is. I'm scared about what our future's going to be like. And we really need to tell Sofia – pretty sure our little girl's starting to get suspicious."

She giggled. "Pretty sure I heard her tell Zola the other day that her mommies are getting fat."

Glad to have made her wife happy again, Callie smiled. The baby kicked and she placed Arizona's hand on her stomach. "We're all going to be okay. We have a rough few months ahead of us after they're born, but we got this."

"Yeah we do." Even with an unborn child determined to kick its way out of her, Arizona managed to fall asleep without any worries.

Callie and Arizona sat Sofia down to tell her the news in the morning. "You know how Zola and Bailey are sister and brother?"

Sofia nodded. "Yes."

"Well, me and Mommy are both having babies. You're going to get two babies to play with in three months! Isn't that exciting?" Callie hoped she was buying it.

Sofia's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really. And we're going to need your help to take care of them. That's going to be fun." Arizona was relieved she still bought it.

That night, sleep was once again elusive.

"Fuck, who thought sheets were a good idea?" Callie was not pleased about hot flash.

Suffering from her own, neither was Arizona. She kicked the covers off and made sure she and her wife were completely uncovered. "I don't know, but they're evil! Evil! And us both getting pregnant at the same time? Is honestly one of the worst ideas we've ever had."

"Right there with you." Neither of them really meant it, but they wanted to complain anyway. They figured it was their right to do so.

"Since we can't sleep, you want to discuss names?" Arizona wanted to lock them down before the babies were born so they weren't fighting in the delivery room (or afterwards).

"Sure." The two of them discussed names for hours and finally narrowed the list down considerably.

Both women were in their seventh month when Arizona accidentally dropped her keys on the floor. She stared at them mournfully. "I can't lean down to get them anymore."

"I can't even see my feet anymore, so definitely not an option. Sofia!"

Their little girl rushed into the kitchen. "Help?" she guessed.

Arizona nodded. "Can you pick up Mama's keys? I can't reach them." Without complaint (at least not in earshot), Sofia got them and handed them back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Sofia said a quick hello to her mothers' stomachs and went to go find her backpack so they could drop her off at school.

"That girl is a godsend," Callie murmured.

Arizona nodded her head in agreement. "She should be rewarded for how helpful she is. God, I miss the days when I could actually walk and nothing hurt." She had to get a (temporary) new prosthetic that was able to handle the pregnancy. Luckily, it was working out fine.

"Amen." And then they waddled as they followed Sofia out to the car.

"You look like you're over pregnancy," Alex observed after Arizona got to work.

"I really am. I can't wait to meet our new kids, but I need this to be over with. I don't know how Callie did it twice." How did any woman do this multiple times, actually? Arizona wasn't really sure. And she missed sex (it hadn't been an option in weeks, something that really pissed both of them off).

"Eh, I'm sure you'll know once you have the kid." Alex smiled at her and then went to go catch up with Jo.

As they neared the last days of their pregnancies, Callie and Arizona celebrated with their friends and family. "We won't get to do this much with newborns in the house." Callie also wanted this to be over with – she needed to meet her babies.

"You'll have a life again soon," Meredith assured Callie.

"I hope so. And luckily, Sofia's been a big help."

"Did you miss her complaining about her grumpy, fat mommies half an hour ago?" Meredith had been amused to hear the little girl's complaints.

"No, but not surprised. She's put up with a lot from us. If she wants to complain when we're not near her, go right ahead." Arizona figured she'd be doing the same exact thing if she was in their daughter's position.

A few weeks later, their long journey finally came to end – at least for Callie – when she went into labor (three days overdue). Although she couldn't stand for long and needed to take breaks to sit, Arizona was supportive through the whole process. And she kept Callie's spirits up when the doctor ordered an emergency C-section since labor wasn't proceeding as fast as she liked (Callie was agreeable after thirty-four hours of labor). At 4:45AM, Callie and Arizona's second child – a little boy – was born. "He's adorable, Callie." Arizona couldn't believe how fast her heart expanded upon the birth of her son. And she was the first to hold the newborn. "Nice to meet you, Luca."

"So we are sticking with Luca Daniel Robbins-Torres?" Callie just wanted to make sure.

Arizona nodded. "He's definitely a Luca." She was glad they had locked in on that name a while ago. It fit him.

Meredith dropped by with Sofia to meet Luca the next afternoon. "He's so wrinkly and red." Sofia was not impressed by her little brother.

"Well, he won't be that way for long." Arizona wanted to cry at the sight of her two children together for the first time. And soon, there'd be a third child in the mix. She couldn't wait.

She didn't have to wait long. Eight days later – only five after Callie and Luca were discharged from the hospital – Arizona went into labor. Callie held her wife's hand and let her scream at her through contractions. "I hate you. Fuck you!" Arizona screamed.

Callie tried to stifle her laugh and let the insults wash off her. She knew her wife didn't mean it. "I love you too, Arizona."

"Fuck!" Arizona groaned as she finally delivered the rest of the baby into her doctor's hands.

"Congratulations – you have a daughter."

Arizona was crying when the baby was placed on her chest. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm your mama and I love you so very much. Sorry about all that screaming I did – that wasn't easy for either of us, huh."

"Hi there, Chloe Madeline. I'm your other mommy. I can't wait for Sofia and Luca to meet you. I'm so proud of you, Arizona."

Tired, Arizona could only give a small smile. "Our family's complete, right? Three kids are enough for me."

"Yup, three kids are it."

"Chloe, you have to be prepared for the chaos that is about to descend on you soon. You aren't going to be this relaxed for a long time." Arizona kissed her daughter.

Meredith stopped by with Sofia and Luca after Arizona had a nap. Callie had kept checking on Luca every hour or so to make sure he was okay or to breastfeed, but the newborn seemed to be content with Meredith. "Congratulations again. All five of you make a beautiful family."

"Can you take a picture?" Callie questioned.

"Of course I can." After she was handed the digital camera, Meredith snapped a quick picture of the newly expanded family. That picture later went up on their mantle.

In a way, Arizona's pregnancy had healed the traumatic experience of her first. She was thankful she got to have a positive experience. What wasn't so positive? Two screaming newborns in the middle of the night.

Sofia marched in the room and glared at her mothers, both holding babies and struggling to calm them down. "Shut them up!" she ordered.

Both were too amused – and exhausted – to yell at their daughter, so they let it go. Sofia was getting away with a lot more than she used to. "We're trying." Arizona wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Can I hold Luca?" Sofia had quickly bonded with her younger brother. It was still a work in progress with Chloe.

"It couldn't hurt to try." Callie was willing to do anything at this point. She instructed Sofia to sit down and then gently deposited the newborn in her daughter's hand. "Hold his head."

"I am. Hi, Luca. You and Chloe need to be quiet, please. Trying to sleep."

Surprisingly enough, that seemed to work. Luca loved the sound of his sister's voice and he stopped squalling. "Should we give her Chloe too?" Arizona was pleased that one of their kids had finally stopped crying.

"Thank you." Sofia was thrilled and handed her brother back to Callie. And since Luca had quieted down, Chloe followed suit.

When they finally got into bed, Arizona couldn't help but sigh. "It was probably a really stupid decision to let a coin decide a major life decision, but I don't regret it."

"Neither do I." Callie gave her a quick peck on the cheek and fall asleep.

The coin toss had been one of the best (and stupidest) ideas Callie and Arizona had ever had, but they didn't mind since they got Luca and Chloe out of the deal. And their family was fine just the way it was. Sofia, Luca, and Chloe were their world and always would be. And Callie and Arizona were more in love than ever, especially after their shared pregnancy experience had brought them closer together.


End file.
